


风去云不回+番外1论坛体

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回+番外1论坛体

正文没完结就出现的番外少见叭。我就是那么魔性。第一次写论坛体有点生疏见谅，至于为什么搭楼的人少，大家默认为他们，习惯现实聊天叭。

　 内部论坛//娱乐//八卦情感//《818我们队长和全队唯一omega的故事》

　　　1L楼主：大噶好，我是战狼中队的，大家可能听说过我们中队，我们是谜一样的存在，但是我们这次来不是聊我们中队的，毕竟咱们板块是八卦情感专区。

　　2L楼主：我是战狼中队的，这样说大家肯定知道我们中队里有个omega叫冷锋，我听说外面给我们这个冷哥取外号叫钢枪玫瑰，说他肯定是军中一枝花，对此我们全中队除了冷锋同志和队长向您说一声——真她妈不是普通花，岂止是钢枪玫瑰，那压根是钢刺玫瑰。

　　3L战狼真惨：我知道，我之前也和冷锋同志一个队的，我从没见过那么厉害的omega。

　　4L？？：名字表心情，钢枪玫瑰那么厉害的吗？我们宿舍有个汉子以进入战狼中队泡到冷锋同志为目标呢。

　　5L：我是冷锋同志以前的一个宿舍的…alpha，冷锋同志的发情期，那可真不是一般alpha消受的来的啊……

　　6L楼主：呵，别想了，我们队都知道，冷锋是因为搞死了一个毒枭的弟弟犯规了被我们队长要过来的，我们队长，龙小云，少见的女alpha，铁血手腕一个，动不动就电我们，冷锋刚进队的时候所有队员都溜过去看这新来的omega什么样了，其实也不是漂亮，就是那种，自内而外让人忍不住觉得是个精致boy的错觉，而且还挺天真的一小孩（错觉）被直升机吊过来的时候还在上面耍——rua可爱，尤其我们副队，看的手手都在抖，结果人家omega一下来，他板着一副脸，一张口就是我不喜欢你，不喜欢凑愣老近干嘛啊。

　　7L：……有点好笑，死三八你不怕被冷哥看到嘛。

　　8L楼主：是史三八……

　　9L楼主：我说话有点急，别介意哈，然后后来就是，他刚到没多时间就发情期，实在话，我生理课上学到的omgea发情期都是软绵绵的，但是冷哥发情期，恰好碰上我们实战演习——没错，就是冷锋同志手刃雇佣兵头头老猫的那一次实战演习，实战演习之前龙小云同志就徇私舞弊的去找冷哥，问要不要抑制剂，我们冷哥居然敢冲龙小云甩脸子耶——好，冷哥以后就是我的偶像了，他这么说的“哈？让你手下那帮alpha打好抑制剂吧，我才不打。”而龙小云同志——她看着冷哥居然还笑了！笑了！“好，我知道了，那你注意点。”

　　10L战狼是贞德惨：我是5L舍友，闻讯前来looklook，冷锋同志的发情期的确不是人抵得过的，听说他干掉欧洲价最高那个雇佣兵老爹的时候也恰好发情期……冷锋的发情期是地狱。

　　11L死三八的八言八语：是的啦，冷锋同志的确六哦，当时他被交给我们另一个小队队长，然后遇上老猫那伙人的时候，他拼死救了我们说过讨厌他的那个副队嘞，当时全队都以为他俩差不多了，但是我们副队！口嫌体正直哦，就，死活不承认，结果就没和钢枪玫瑰冷锋同志在一起哦。

　　12L楼主：然后到实战的时候，我们所有的队员都打好了抑制剂，大家都清心寡欲满心安详，然后我们就闻见了冷锋同志的信息素——在战场上哦，冷锋同志毫不顾忌的释放他der信息素！敢问有哪个omega能比我们英俊的冷锋同志更neng的！他超六啊！然后后面我们发现，对面，冷锋同志呆过的部队也非常冷静（到后面沟通发现是对方冷锋同志以前的老领导知道实战时是冷锋同志的发情期，也喊所有的alpha打了抑制剂）之后，冷锋同志，就在处于发情期，只注射了少少少量抑制剂的情况下，先跟我们副队劝了几声，然后在副队他们真的中了埋伏的时候直接爆了他老领导！！！我要再喊一声冷哥牛逼！！！

　　13L冷哥现任室友：我是冷哥现任室友，一个英俊潇洒的——beta。我和冷哥是室友还有一点，我是冷哥的直系上司，我超六，耶，我呢，本来差点是在那场老猫雇佣兵进来的那场里面差点gg了，冷哥绝地反杀救我狗命真真是大恩不言谢，然后，我也算个不大不小的官，当初冷哥一来，邵队冷着张脸，跟我哔哔一句他是你的了可给我吓得心头一震，妈耶，我可有老婆辽，邵副队口上留点情呀，然后邵副队狠狠瞪我一眼我才反应过来——嗨，人家指以后他是我队里的了；我也清楚为什么会有人yy我们冷哥是钢枪玫瑰，的确冷哥蛮玫瑰的，我女儿上次来看我，给冷哥的味道迷住溜溜哒哒的往冷哥身边钻，最后给冷哥neng没辙，给小姑娘抱起来一通哄，龙队路过还给冷哥和我闺女投喂了糖，不过我闺女是alpha能闻见味道不稀奇，我倒是闻不见，我就能瞧见冷哥身材好，腰细腿长盘子靓，还有那么一点点胸肌能让人瞧见——嗨呀跟你们说每次跟冷哥一起往公共澡堂里走那感觉，冷哥一进去没人敢留，全跑了，一个公共澡堂直接成了俩人的澡堂子。

　　14L：我只好奇你说的真是龙队？给冷哥投喂糖果的龙队？

　　15L安静的文艺兵：是龙队，毕竟他们818的是龙队和冷锋的故事，听说龙队和冷锋已经上交了结婚申请，上头也考虑批准了，而且冷锋救了龙队也很厉害啊。

　　16L：我酸了。凭什么人家在军队里也能搞对象，而我只能当单身狗。

　　17L：谁不是呢……洗洗睡吧，冷哥这样的铁血omega你这辈子都没法睡到得。

　　18L海盐味儿：我是你睡不到的男人•JPG

　　19L楼主：嗨…冷哥的确蛮那什么的，不过也不冷，实战遇见老猫那场本来开头我们聊天，然后我们就聊到龙队，我们就问他对龙队什么看法，我们冷哥，眉一挑眼一竖，小嘴角那么一歪，整个一个任性娇俏小O形象就出来了，然而说的话就点儿不娇俏“嘁，凭什么只能alpha征服omega，她那样的alpha就得我这样的omega收拾卑服的。”然后冷哥就被电了。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。我们十几个alpha，哈完也被电了。

　　20L：毕竟龙队爱电人是战狼的所有亲友们都知道并且清楚的一件事了，即使只是措不及防的电一电耳朵也很惊人der。

　　21L娇俏玫瑰在线被电：冷哥被电时候我在场，当时他还一抖，白白净净一omega往我们一群乌漆麻黑一群alpha里一站整个与众不同又靓又俏，就是信息素味道过于浓烈表情也太冷了。

　　22L楼上小心被打：史三八，冷哥在看手机耶，你注意一点哦。

　　23L楼主：怕个jier，冷哥从来不看内部论坛，他顶多逛逛omega论坛，他才不会上八卦情感这一类的论坛。呵。

　　24L一朵美丽的文艺兵：坐等楼主打脸～

　　25L楼主：好，继续讲，当时其实俞队差点死那雇佣兵手下，是冷哥突然出现一枪打中雇佣兵的脚踝，然后才救回我俞爹狗命的，之后据我们龙队说，他当时只是在逃躲那个狙击手的枪，他还救了他以前那连长，就，所有人都不清楚对面那狙击手位置，他那连长都说就求一死了，冷哥和好几个狙击手犹豫了会儿，冷哥一上栓子那个连长本来以为完事了，结果冷哥啪啪啪打倒颗树掩护着自己把连长救回来了，冷哥是真neng的。

　　26L指挥部打杂的：当时我在指挥部，冷锋同志躲狙击手子弹的时候也蛮六的，次次都闪过了，还跟狙击手正面刚，实际情况证明对面真惨，没打抑制剂被我们冷哥晃了神，不过即使他不晃神也干不过冷哥的啦，冷哥几下就干净利落干了那狙击手了。

27L指挥部打杂的：后来冷哥还躲了颗雷嘛，就是边躲那个老猫边闪雷，不过有颗雷特别难弄，但是冷哥躲过去了，不过当时那个声音，就，很难受的样子，不过下一秒！冷哥就开始，“龙小云，你有男朋友吗。”龙队还有点小害羞来的，然后嗯了一声好像是没听清楚，冷哥就躺在地上，又非常明确的问了一句“我说你有自己omega没有。”龙队才的回了一句没有，可能是真的声音小也可能是冷哥故意的，他又特别大声的问“什么—什么什么——”一旁老领导就有点看不下去了，替龙队回答了一句“她说没有。”然后冷哥就笑得又可爱又嚣张…妈的我一beta差点给笑硬了（小声哔哔

28L：是的！！！什么钢枪玫瑰！冷锋明明是绝世小可爱好不好啊！

　　29L楼主：的确蛮可爱的，不过他neng死老猫之后回去之后就和龙队在一起了，我…我还不小心撞破过…龙队和冷哥缩在角落里龙队给冷哥逼小角落里，冷哥眼眶红彤彤的喘的音儿一声赛一声的高，脖子腺体给磨的发红才被龙队咬破，我也不清楚我有没有被龙队和冷哥发现，反正事儿就这么个事儿，我撞见了，也没死，嗯。

　　30L我女儿超萌：卧槽史三八你真好命，我只是不小心抱着女儿路过龙队亲冷哥的现场就被龙队揪着头发教训带坏女儿了——我特么，你该教训的不是你自己么！！！训练休息那么一点空余正大光明和队员打情骂俏你不怕战狼堕落吗龙队！！！

　　31L：龙队：呵，老子压根没在怕的。

　　32L楼主：不过后来事情就有点魔幻主义走向了，冷哥因为一件事儿neng了个地头蛇，然后打伤了被塞进拘留所了，然后呢，龙队还紧急出项任务，走之前还立了回来就和你结婚申请我都打好了这样的flag…总之人没回来，只给冷哥留了个子弹，冷哥还巴巴的给那子弹穿了绳挂脖子上，走的时候眼眶红红的，龙队走之前好像还去拘留所给冷哥标记了一次，不过龙队一直没给冷哥完全标记，说一定要结婚了才行，也是，毕竟omega受孕率极高来的。

　　33L研究所一男的：但是据研究表明只是进行浅层的，即为腺体标记，omega也会和alpha产生联系，如果冷锋中尉始终没有表现出哀悼反应应有的反应和感觉，那么龙队没死？

　　34L指挥部打杂的：……同志你瞎啊？上面文艺兵小姑娘都说了龙队活着还打算和冷锋同志结婚，申请都打好了的消息没瞧见么，不愧是研究所的。

　　35L研究所一男的：……我只是问当时你们反应过来龙队没死吗？

　　36L楼主：别吵，龙队被俘虏以后被敌方拍了视频，一直知道没死，冷哥也没什么过激反应，只是可能躲起来哭过，他还给那申请签了字塑封了来着，就拎着他好些钱，好像是去了非洲。

　　37L海军der：是去了非洲，到那边做起了中介还认了个非洲的干儿子，后面事儿你们都知道了，一个人救了好几十号人，还干趴下了对面雇佣兵的老爹一伙人，哎我去那可是真牛，听说还劫了对面一辆坦克——超厉害啊！

　　38L楼主：嗯对啊。然后，他就拎着老爹去救龙队了，单枪匹马个人的，听说他边上还有个叫卓亦凡的小alpha，也缠着他去救了龙队，但是被冷哥喊着去护送那些好不容易救出来的人，当时好像就恰恰好是他发情期…然后他就按着老爹一通搞，老爹实在忍不住就说了龙队的位置，然后冷哥就一弹子捅死了内老爹。

　　39L：真是拿弹子，就是他脖子上悬着的那弹子啊。

　　40L楼主：嗯是的，后来隔了四年，冷哥才成功把龙队救出来，当时回来的时候冷哥怀里还抱了个孩子…不过是看上去贼洋鬼子的娃乍一看还跟那老爹长的蛮像的，那娃娃都已经一岁了还窝在冷哥怀里，冷哥明显不怎么待见这孩子，龙队还抱着劝冷哥瞧瞧他，我们都怀疑这崽子别是龙队在外面跟什么野omega的孩子吧。

　　41L楼主：事实证明我们错大发了，那孩子是冷哥为了救了龙队以命换命抵了龙队的身份被老爹带到那地方的，而且，老爹和老猫不知道因为个啥，居然没死透，还活了，唉我说冷哥咱看死人能不能摸摸脖子看看是不是真断气儿了哟…反正就是，冷哥还被老爹占先了彻底标记，冷哥还生了老爹的崽子，他是真不情不愿，后来还手刃了老爹，结果哀悼反应严重程度听说是别的omega的五倍，当时心理压力和身体上好像都挺承受不住，后来被龙队覆盖标记才完事儿，不过龙队好像真蛮喜欢那崽子的，说挺萌，的确萌，不过就是这崽子爹抢了您媳妇儿初次您不气呢？

　　42L楼主：不过龙队也说了，她觉得孩子没错，反正那人渣死绝了，反正冷哥也救出来了，她就想和冷哥好好的就行，哦对，好像冷哥刚刚搁群里发消息说他和龙队结婚申请批下来了还有……？这个。

　　43L史三八翻车现场：龙队发现你的帖子啦，冷哥也看到了，他刚刚还跟龙队在那里笑嘞。

　　44L海盐味儿：是的，发现了。

　　45L茅台味儿：岂止是发现了，还看完了。

　　45L楼主：我操……！你不跟我提个醒的…！

　　46L楼主：我对不起您婚礼我给您多弄几瓶茅台行不行啊……

　　47L茅台味儿：消息那里来的，还挺准确的，冷锋挺好奇的。

　　48L楼主苦涩•JPG：跟人打听然后一点点拼凑起来的……

　　49L海盐味儿：行了吧，随便罚点啥就行了呗。

　　50L茅台味儿：好。

　 51L：……原来龙队这么听冷哥的话的吗，我大概可以预见龙队对冷哥言听计从的画面了（不是吧

52L：洗洗睡吧梦里什么都有，冷哥怀孕了龙队 态度才。

53L：……？？惊了，神速啊。

54L：行了啊不八卦了散了吧都。

55L楼主：散了吧散了吧龙队罚我负重跑…散了。

楼主已封闭此楼。

　　

　　  
　　


End file.
